


Work of Art

by casiferownsme



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Anxious boy Aziraphale, Aziraphale is super self conscious, Crowley secretly thinks his body is perfect obviously, Fluff, Just two idiots having small crushes, M/M, tattoo artist crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casiferownsme/pseuds/casiferownsme
Summary: Aziraphale is nervous as hell about getting a tattoo, mostly from someone so handsome, but it ended up being the best experience ever.





	Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt idea for this was by @harlenhail on instagram! Thank you :) Hope you enjoy!

"Aziraphale, you have been begging me for ages to convince your parents to let you get a tattoo, and now you suddenly changed your mind?" Gabriel scoffed, arms crossed over his chest.

"I still want to, Gabriel, I'm just nervous! What if it hurts?" Aziraphale looked worried and frustrated. He'd never done this before!

Gabriel only rolled his eyes, "Of course it's gonna hurt, it's a needle going through your skin at high speed!"

The blonde narrowed his eyes at his older cousin, "You're not very comforting," he pouted.

"I have to go pick up Anathema from her ballet practice, go already!" Gabriel turned on his heels and left for his car.

Aziraphale stood there for a couple of minutes, staring at the outside of the tattoo shop which was named **_Ineffable_** in cursive letters.

He could do this!

Or not.

Because he entered the tattoo shop, and was stopped dead on his tracks as he saw the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. He had dark red hair, really old fashioned sunglasses, and sleeve tattoos underneath his tight fitting t-shirt.

Aziraphale was literally just standing there, frozen. Was he real?

"Hi there," The beautiful mystery man greeted Aziraphale, "Are you Aziraphale? Your appointment was six minutes ago, you're late," he chuckled.

Obviously, it was a joke, but Aziraphale was in such an upside down mindset, he had started apologizing.

The tattoo artist dismissed his apologies and assured he was only joking, then he led him to the chair. "My name is Crowley, by the way." The man had introduced himself.

"Hi," Aziraphale said weakly, clearing his throat.

"What kind of tattoo was it that you asked for? Wings?" Crowley asked, cleaning his tools.

Aziraphale nodded, "Is it going to.. you know, hurt really badly?" The blonde asked shakily. He wasn't very scared of needles, but he really hated to be in pain.

Crowley shrugged and made a face of unsureness, "It kind of depends on your body, I guess. We'll see. It's definitely bearable though," he smiled reassuringly.

Aziraphale believed him.

"The design you chose is quite simple, so it would.. maybe in total, take twenty hours minimum. We can split this up in four days, so you can come back in two days and so on. Does that sound alright to you?" Crowley asked the nervous blonde.

"Yeah.. sounds okay," and he put up his best fake smile he could muster up.

  
This part is which Aziraphale hated most, which was taking off his shirt. He didn't like his body very much, and he definitely loved to eat, so it wasn't going to change no matter what. Maybe he'd start going to the gym eventually..

But obviously, the blonde couldn't just keep on his shirt, so he hesitantly took it off and sat down backwards on the chair, propping his arms up to the back lean.

Aziraphale didn't talk too much. He just wanted to get this over with and have the tattoo and that's it.

Sadly, it's not all he wanted. He also wanted Crowley's number.

But Crowley would probably, most likely, not be interested in Aziraphale because he just wasn't as good looking and fit as Crowley was. They were kind of polar opposites!

Thanks to Aziraphale's depressing thoughts, he barely noticed the pain at all and just sat there, contemplating life.

There was a small break on the second hour, so they could both drink some water (Aziraphale drank water a few times in an hour so he wouldn't get dizzy or anything).

Another two hours later, a protective foil was put on the w.i.p tattoo and that was it for the day.

Aziraphale thanked him and paid the first quarter of the money like they'd talked about while Crowley was working on the tattoo.

The day wasn't as bad as Aziraphale expected.

  
On the fourth and last visit, it would be over.

Crowley and Aziraphale had talked a lot more since day one, and they even considered each other good friends. Sadly, Aziraphale still had a little crush on him. Oops.

  
Once the tattoo was completely finished and Aziraphale paid the final amount, they just kind of stared at each other for a few minutes.

Until Crowley spoke up and asked for his number, straight up.

"And if you're in pain randomly, just call me. I'll distract you," Crowley had added with a wink.

  
Another three weeks later when Aziraphale and Crowley were talking on the phone together, Aziraphale had been ranting on about his healed-up tattoo.

"I can't thank you enough, dear. It's truly a beautiful work of art," he had said cheerily.

"So are you, Aziraphale."

His painted wings flew him straight to cloud nine.


End file.
